Love and Loyalty
by Fernlight
Summary: Love and Loyalty, two different things that don't always come in one package. Choose one you risk your clan. Choose the other you shatter your own heart. Many cats have had to make have had to make this desicoin, whether in teh past, present, or future. Love or Loyalty one of the hardest choices of all. -a collection of one-shots
1. Introduction

Love and Loyalty. Two things that can't always go together, and when they don't they war. Choose love and you risk your clan and discovery, but are happy. Choose loyalty and you loose the one you care about the most, but do what you know is right. this has happened to every cat. Now what about those who have chosen and the ones who will?

This is a collection of one shots which I actually will be able to update frequently :D

Now if you want you can submit 2 cats. A tom and a she-cat who have or will live out a short love story. I need their

name-

rank- (warrior, loner, rogue, ect.)

description- (what they look like)

personality-

choice- (love or loyalty)

how it ends- happy/sad/tragic

at least one of your pair has to be a warrior! And both din't have to agree on their choice. Like one can choose loyalty while the otehr chooses love.

* * *

As for you police who patrol this site this does not break teh rules. i am only offering the option for my readers. And this has story content below.

* * *

One day there was an author. She sat down infront of her computer and typed this. Then she started typing her first on shot which is the next chapter.

Now she is commanding you guys to go read it :D -End of the short story


	2. Maplesky and Shadowtail

_**Maplesky and Shadowtail**_

The moon shone down on the heather around Maplesky as she waited under the thunderpath. She looked anxiously across the border. Finally the black shape she had been waiting for appeared.

"Shadowtail! I missed you!" She purred.

The black tom rubbed against her calico fur before drawing back and looking at her through sad golden eyes. "Maplesky. We have to stop meeting."

Maplesky turned her shocked green eyes at him, "What? Why?"

He looked away, "I'm deputy now I can't carry on meeting you at night then being to tired to serve my clan,"

"Please!" She begged, "We can figure something out! We can meet once a moon even. Anything! I can't loose you!"

Shadowtail looked away, "Good bye Maplesky,"

Then he headed back into his territory, leaving a heartbroken Windclan she-cat at the border of heather.

* * *

- a few seasons later -

Windclan stood bristling infront of Shadowclan.

Sedgestar stood challengingly at Shadowtail, now Shadowstar. "You Shadowclan theives have been stealing our prey again!" She yowled.

Shadowstar bristled in rage, "Don't accuse my warriors of something they didn't do!"

"Don't play stupid then Shadowstar," A voice mocked, "We have found evidence of your warriors hunting in our borders and you know it." A familiar calico she cat with green eyes stepped out from the throng of warriors. "Admit you've been hunting here and never do it again or we will send you away with more than sharp words."

Sedgestar looked at her and the additional warriors behind her, before continuing in a polite tone. "Ah Maplesky I see you've arrived. Shadowstar this is my deputy Maplesky. Maplesky have you met Shadowstar?"

She smirked, "We know each other," Shadowstar gaped at the she-cat. "Well looks like my good looks have stunned him into silence."

The Windclan warriors laughed while the Shadowclan warriors bristled. Sedgestar silenced her warriors before continuing, "Well Shadowstar? What will it be?"

Shadowstar snapped out of it and unsheathed his claws. "We never stole your prey,"

"Battle it is then," Sedgeclaw flicked her tail and the warriors leaped.

Claws tore fur and teeth bit flesh. A Shadowclan warrior leaped at Maplesky pinning her down. She hissed and slashed her claws down his belly and sent him flying with a kick. She whirled on Shadowstar.

"How could you!" She hissed before slashing her claws down his side.

Shadowstar just stood there and took it. Finally he pinned her on her back and said eight words that meant the world to Maplesky. "I'm so sorry. I've always loved you Maplesky."

Then it all came back to her, all their meetings, him cheering her name when she was named deputy, his longing glances, and the gaping hole in her heart that she had tried so hard to hide.

She looked at him with her green eyes, "I never stopped loving you too,"

* * *

- After the battle -

Maplesky walked slowly into Sedgestar's den, "Sedgestar? I need to talk to you,"

"I give you permission to join Shadowclan," Sedgestar gave her a fleeting smile.

Maplsky looked shocked, "How did you?"

"I'm your best friend Maplesky, I saw you and him during the battle and I knew about your meetings." Before Maplesky could interrupt she continued, "I also you know two are in love," She gave her deputy's ear one last lick. "Go live with your love,"

"Thank you," Maplesky said.

Then Maplesky walked out of Windclan camp for the last time and met her love by the border.

"Ready?" He asked.

She smiled, "As long as we are together."

**So this is my first one shot... tell me what you think plz :)**


	3. Rainstorm and Pebbleheart

**_Rainstorm and Pebbleheart_**

Rainstorm sat at the border waiting for Pebbleheart one last time. This would be it for them. Rainstorm couldn't tear his heart between his clan and Pebbleheart. At first it had been harmless, but now, Pebbleheary was expecting his kits.

Rainstorm would not leave his clan. He had a good position and was very well liked. He didn't want to gamble all of that on one she cat. Sure he had loved her, but not to this extent.

Finally Pebbleheart bounded out from the heather. Her gray speckled pelt was almost invisible in the heather on this moonless night. Instead of her bright green eyes shining with happiness they looked...dead,

"Rainstorm," She stared at him, "I can't keep meeting you here, now I have kits to care for, and someone will eventually get hurt, and I have" she took a deep breathe and forced it out, "a mate."

Instead of looking shocked like she was afraid of he visibly relaxed, "That's great Pebbleheart I'm so happy for you. You see I was going to say the same thing but its because I'm not going to leave my clan. And I found a great mate in Featherheart."

Pebbleheart gave a fleeting smile, "So we agree. Goodbye Rainstorm,"

"Goodbye Pebbleheart,"

They touched noses one last time before headed their separate ways, divided by a border.

* * *

- a few moons later in Windclan-

Gorsetail nudged Pebbleheart gently, "Come on, you can do it!"

"One more push!" Yellowfur announced.

Finally the last bundle of fur slid out. Pebbleheart looked at her and Rainstorm's kits. Well everyone thought they were Gorsetail's and that's how it would stay.

"They're beautiful," She managed.

Gorsetail nudged the moss closer to Pebbleheart, "Have a drink,"

Pebblefur leaned down and lapped at the wet moss. "I want to name them,"

She looked at the 3 gray kits, "This one will be Graykit," She nodded at the solid gray kit, "That one will be Nightkit," She looked at the near black she cat, before shifting her gaze to the mini copy of Rainstorm, "And this one will be...Rainkit,"

Gorsetail looked fondly down at the kits, "They're perfect,"

"I know," Pebbleheart purred. Her thoughts drifted to her old love across the border. She brushed those thoughts away. She had chosen loyalty, her clan, and Gorsetail. And she was sure she chose right.

* * *

- In Riverclan -

Rainstorm lapped at Featherheart's pelt. Her belly was swollen with his kits.

"I love you," He looked into the white she-cat's blue eyes, "Any idea what we should name them?"

She purred, "I was thinking Whitekit or Willowkit if its a she-cat and Stormkit or Hailkit for a tom,"

Rainstorm considered this for a second, "How about Pebblekit?"

"I like it," She said.

No one in Riverclan had ever found out but he knew. He could still remember their meetings in the heather. But he had chosen, and he believe he had chosen right.

"Yes its a great name," He smiled.

* * *

_**So I want to thank Fogtail of Riverclan for these cats :D**_

_**I hope you guys like these :)**_

_**You can still enter a cat at any time...**_

_**Well I talked enough Imma go back to writing now**_


	4. Marie and Redclaw

Marie and Redclaw

"Marie!" Her housefolk were calling her again.

"I have to go Redclaw," Marie whispered.

Redclaw curled his tail around her, "Stay for just a bit longer."

"Oh all right," Marie sighed and ignored the crying of her twoleg. She shook her silky white fur out before turning her blue eyes out to the forest before looking back down at her dark tabby legs and white paws. "What's it like living in Thunderclan?"

Redclaw turned his golden eyes back to her."Well you live with lots of other cats, and depend on them. The warriors, like me, hunt and defend the borders because we share the whole forest with 3 other clans."  
Marie looked at him, "Do you ever think I could live in a clan with you?"

"It's to dangerous for you," He said. "I want to keep you safe."

"I can take care of myself," She protested.

He put a paw on hers, "Your twolegs took away your claws, you won't be able to hunt or fight. You'd get hurt. I don't want that."

Marie just nodded sadly and leaned against Redclaw. "Can you stay for the night?"

Redclaw nuzzled her neck, "Anything for you."

So they made a nest under one of the bushes and stayed until just before dawn, when Redclaw left for his clan.

The next day after there was a fierce battle with Shadowclan. There Redclaw had badly injured his leg.

For the next moon Marie sat on her fence awaiting Redclaw who never came.

Soon she found out she was expecting kits. For the next half moon she continued to wait for Redclaw. But Redclaw was still in the medicine cat's den with his injured leg.

Finally Marie decided to go into the forest. The sticks and leaves crackled with every step she took.

"Redclaw?" She whisper yelled.

The forest was dark and near silent. She felt a small fluttering in her stomach from her kits.

Something knocked her over and slammed her into a tree. She gasped for air as it was all just knocked out of her lungs.

"Well well well. What are you doing tresspassing on our territory kitty?" A voice snarled.

Marie's head spun from the blow against a tree. "What?"

The dark shape towered over her, "Get out of here now!" The warrior hissed.

"I need to talk to someone," She said a little wozily.

The tom scratch her side making her bleed. "Well? Are you going to get out?"

"I need to talk to Redclaw," She choked out.

"Lies!" He snarled, before pouncing on her and clawing and biting her.

Soon Marie was lying on the ground bleeding. The dark tabby tom spat at her and left her to die. Sometime in the middle of the night three kits were born next to their bleeding mother.

The next day Redclaw was back on patrol, as he roamed the territory he found his love's body in a pool of blood. She had three kits by her side. All but one were dead. The one alive was only barely breathing.

Marie was nearly dead, she had only held on long enough till now, "Redclaw," she choked out, "Meet your kits..."

"NO!" HE wailed. "You can't die, Who did this?!"

Marie touched her nose to his one last time, "Dark tabby tom, gold eyes." She sighed. "The took in one last breath, "I love you Redclaw."

Then her body shuddered then went completely still. Redclaw lay next to her body. "I love you too,"

The patrol watched in horror. One of their own had just brutally attacked and murdered an obviouslously expectant queen, even if she was a kittypet.

Redclaw picked up the last living kit and carried it along with Marie's dead body back to camp. He laid his mate's body in the clearing and gave the kit to his sister, who was nursing her own litter right now.

The he turned on Blackclaw. He was the only one in the whole forest who fit the description. Not to mention he had always had it out for Redclaw.

"YOU KILLED HER!" He screeched.

Blackclaw looked smugly at him, "She was tresspassing,"

"YOU KILLED A PREGNANT QUEEN WHO DIDN"T EVEN ATTACK YOU!" HE yowled then leaped on Blackclaw.

The two toms clawed and scratched at each other. Finally Blackclaw lay dead in the clearing and Redclaw bleeding serverly. Then Redclaw staggered to Marie's body and collapsed next to her.

"You are avenged, my love." He sighed. "The kit's name will be Mintkit,"

Then his breath stopped and he lay still along with Marie.


End file.
